The First Time We Did It
by Newt Is My Shank
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Thomas and Newt's first time.


**REQUESTED by: **cloudymyah

**PROMPT: **i was wondering if you could write first time smut between newt and thomas? pref bottom!newt bc holy shit whiny virgin bottom newt is what i live for tbh

**-x-**

It had been a long day working in the Glade.

Newt, the respected and compassionate second-in-command, looked forward to nothing more than a relaxing rest in his quarters, cuddling with his boyfriend Thomas, and washing away the strain and tension of the day's shenanigans.

Today had been a particularly exhausting one. Frypan was being a diva and kept waving his fry pan (oh the puns) violently at Chuck for spiking the stew (which made several Gladers severely drunk and sing Irish songs with dirt on their faces for an hour straight), Minho forgot his lunch pack as well as his 'Runner Undies' ("That you can go without," Alby told him straight in the face), Gally got into a(nother) argument with a random Glader which ended up nearly amputating Zart, and so on so forth.

He almost sighed pleasantly at the sight of his sleeping bag, before lying down on it with a big _fwump!_

_Bloody hell I'm so tired_, Newt thought, his exhaustion finally taking its toll on him.

In a matter of minutes, he succumbed to the power of sleep.

**-x-**

_In his dream, he was strapped into a chair in a dark room, removed of his shirt and shoes. _

_He didn't feel frightened, or scared, or even a teensy bit of apprehension. Sweat beaded across his forehead as the rope burnt his wrists slightly. His shorts were tight – too tight – and he could feel every inch of his bare chest ache for touch._

_"__Tommy," he gasped._

_As if on cue, he saw a figure approaching him. Lean, tall, handsome. The familiar head of dark-brown hair and cute moles dotting his tanned skin appeared in the blonde's vision. Butterflies fluttered in Newt's chest. _

_"__I'm here, darling," Thomas smiled, a predatory look in his lust-filled eyes. _

_Newt groaned, feeling blood shoot down his loins as Thomas closed the gap between them. His hand on Newt's thigh, caressing it gently, making Newt buck into him. Newt wanted more of his touch, but on somewhere else._

_Thomas raised his eyebrow at him and his smile grew wider. _

_"__Naughty Newt, you're so hard," Thomas licked his lips, locking his gaze with the bound blonde._

_The blonde shivered at the tone his Tommy was using, his heart drumming against his chest. Thomas's hand reached out and cupped his cheek, tracing slow circles around his jaw before slipping his finger into his mouth, eliciting an uncontrolled whine from the horny blonde._

_"__T-Tommy," Newt gasped, heat rising in his cheeks, even more turned on by the gesture. Tentatively, he suck on his boyfriend's finger, watching hazily as the brunette simply smirked at him, watching the blonde get more turned on just by having Thomas watch him._

_"__What do you want, darling?" Thomas purred, his wet finger stroking the blonde's exposed chest, making the blonde shiver and flush. _

_"__Tommy…I want you….please….aaAHHhhh!" Newt moaned loudly as Thomas gently squeezed his crotch. Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as his body overheated in aching need, his legs turning into jelly. He needed it…he needed Thomas…quickly…_

_"__Anything you want, my dear."_

**-x-**

Thomas finally managed to escape the bonfire party as he jogged down to the Homestead, relieved to find his blonde angel huddled up in his sleeping bag.

He saw Newt leave in a hurry to the direction of the Homestead minutes ago and would've ran up to catch up with him if he didn't get held back by a drunk Minho and a somewhat demanding Alby.

He smiled, tip-toeing slowly towards Newt so as to not wake him.

"Nghh….Tommy…."

Thomas blinked slightly as he kneeled beside the blonde, eyebrows lacing with worry as a blush laced the blonde's cheeks. He was writhing slightly, lips dripping with drool and his fingers harshly gripping the soft grass.

"Newt?" Thomas whispered, reaching out to touch the blonde's warm cheek.

Newt moaned softly.

Thomas bit his lip at the reaction, his worry gone and now replaced with growing lust. He felt blood flood his cheeks as Newt clutched the tanned boy's hand on his cheek.

"Mphhh…Tommy…please…stop teasing me…"

_Fuck_, Thomas gritted his teeth. Newt was so gorgeous, whimpering and blushing as Thomas caressed his face. Embarrassment laced the brunette's eyes at the bulge growing in his trousers. His mind went crazy with thoughts on just waking the blonde boy up and fucking him mercilessly.

"Harder, Tommy!"

That was it.

Thomas's hesitation disappeared in an instant as he grabbed the blonde's chin and slammed their lips together, relishing the sweet taste of his blonde as a hand reached behind his neck and pulled him closer. Tongues clashed as the two horny teens battled for dominance, Thomas eventually winning as he heard a sweet whimper escape the awoken blonde's lips. He pulled back and let the shivering blonde lie his head on his chest in defeat, panting harshly, his lithe hands gripping onto the bulkier boy's shirt.

"T-Tommy…you're here," Newt gasped softly, his blush reaching new peaks of red.

"Newt….I'm sorry….I couldn't help it," Thomas apologized profusely, nuzzling his nose into Newt's fluffy blonde hair. The refreshing, flowery scent of Newt filled his nostrils and his head went hazy with calmness, "you were very….alluring."

"I-I had a wet dream," Newt blurted shyly, his brown orbs meeting his boyfriend's.

Thomas gave a deep, throaty chuckle, "I could see that."

"I-I was tied to a bloody chair, a-and then you came in and t-teased the shucking hell out of me….and then…." Newt paused, the memory of the dream flashing into his head, causing him to heat up considerably, turning his gaze away from Thomas.

"What happened, Newt?" Thomas growled, pulling the blonde to his lap. He wrapped his arms around the angel's waist possessively, earning a squeak from the boy.

Newt gulped as his boyfriend's dark eyes burnt into his, making him shudder in pleasure at the intensity.

"Tell."

Newt held his breath as Thomas brushed lips against his exposed shoulder.

"Me."

Thomas bit down on the tender skin, eliciting a loud cry from the blonde, tightening his grip on the boy's shirt.

Satisfied with the bruise, his attention turned to the blonde's shucked-out face, panting adorably, innocent brown eyes delirious with desire, and a trail of saliva trickling down his swollen mouth.

_Beautiful_.

"Y-You p-played with me and – " Newt held back a sob as Thomas firmly placed his hands over the blonde's thighs and forced his legs around his waist, so he was straddling him. Newt gasped at a hardness pressing against his ass.

"You feel that, darling?" Thomas purred into his ear, his rough, calloused hands playing with the blonde's clothed ass. Giving it a rough squeeze, he sent the blonde's mind over the edge as he slipped a finger into the other boy's waistband. Stretching it, twirling it, while Newt blushed and whimpered and silently cried out for more.

"_You did this._"

Thomas raised his hand, eyes locked with the blonde's, and came down on his ass with a hard _SMACK_!

"TOMMY!" Newt shrieked, pain and pleasure shooting up his loins.

"_What_?" Thomas hissed lowly, nipping Newt's earlobe, his hands already pulling down the blonde's shorts. The blonde shuddered as the cooling air hit his exposed ass.

"You – fucked – me!" Newt spat, wrapping his hands around the brunette's shoulders, eyes laced with longing and thirst, "you fucked me and I bloody liked it so please – "

Tears trickled down the blonde's lust-filled orbs, lips pressing softly against the corner of Thomas's jaw.

"Please, Tommy, please."

Thomas smirked and brought his hand to his boyfriend's hair and gently yanked it back so they met eye-to-eye. Thomas needed the confirmation that Newt was okay with this. He needed his absolute consent.

"Say it."

Newt's eyes, filled with passionate determination, locked with his. He tugged down Thomas's shirt and closed in on his lips.

"Take me, Tommy."

Thomas slammed their lips together.

Newt, relieved and crying in relief, cupped his boyfriend's face and brought their lips even closer. Thomas was hot, burning hot, his mouth constantly hungry for more of Newt. More of that sweet, beautiful taste Newt had. The blonde felt Thomas's hands slipping under his hoodie, slowly making their way up, leaving burning tendrils of pleasure at their wake as he focused on his boyfriend's lips, his stomach twisting with excitement.

He felt the familiar sound of a zip and quickly shrugged off his hoodie.

"Sit up," Thomas ordered. Newt obeyed and sat up so he could get out of the nuisance he called shorts.

He felt a hand on his waist and turned to Thomas, a tender smile on his face as he kissed the blonde again.

"You're beautiful."

Newt turned away, his blush rising to atomic levels yet again, "Stupid shank."

Thomas admired his boyfriend's well-statured body. His upper frame, skinny yet well-defined, his skin pale-white despite spending days out in the sun and his limbs slender and lithe, like a human doll.

"Beautiful," Thomas praised, earning himself a glare as he undressed, watching his blonde angel all the while as he awed at the sight of Thomas's beautiful tanned skin and muscular body.

"Now." Thomas's eyes turned from loving to predatory in an instant, beckoning the blonde closer to him.

"Let me ravish you."

Newt gave a squeal as he was pinned down on the grass, his boyfriend's bulkier, taller frame trapping him. He tried to move away, but Thomas quickly thought ahead and slammed his hands beside his head.

"Down, boy," he growled possessively, hooking the blonde's right leg over his shoulder.

"I'm not a shucking dog, Tommy," Newt glared at him in annoyance, but it instantly flew away as he felt a cold finger slip into his boxers. He held back a gasp as Thomas pulled them down in one yank.

What Thomas saw made him grin.

"Naughty naughty Newt," Thomas hummed, fingers trailing over his thighs, not even touching the throbbing, wet cock in front of him.

"T-Tommy!" Newt cried in embarrassment, instinctively closing his legs, "I-It's embarrassing, don't look – "

Thomas locked his thighs in place and spread them wider, so he could marvel at the twitching, red hole in front of him, already dripping wet.

"I can't wait to fuck your hole, baby," Thomas growled, gripping Newt's thighs harshly as he slipped a finger in, making the blonde hiss in pain and pleasure.

"Then shucking do it!" Newt begged, bucking his hips for more of that delicious touch.

"Patience, babe," Thomas smirked playfully, enjoying the shameless moans and whimper escape his lover's mouth as he waited awhile to insert two fingers. The jolt Newt's body produced and his hips pushing furiously on Thomas's fingers was more than enough to tell him he didn't need any more lubrication and he wanted to be fucked _immediately_.

He removed his fingers, making Newt whine at the emptiness but anticipation for what was coming next.

Hooking his lover's slender legs over his shoulders, he slotted himself in between Newt's thighs and waited, seeing if Newt was going to give any resistance.

"Tommy, please fuck me, please!"

Nope.

Thomas entered Newt in one, smooth thrust. He almost cried out in bliss when he engulfed his length into the tight heat, flushing considerably as he tightened the grip on his thighs until he left small bruises.

"Fuck, you're so tight, babe." He pushed inside Newt until he couldn't any more, frustrated and overwhelmed by how tight Newt's virgin ass was. The thought of his hole clenching around his throbbing cock was too much for him to even think about.

"T-Tommy, it hurts," Newt whimpered.

The brunette leaned over and placed soothing kisses on his sub's jaw, telling him that it'll be alright in awhile and he just had to endure it for just a little longer.

"Be gentle, Tommy."

Thomas smiled and placed a loving kiss on the blonde's lips, enjoying the little shiver he produced from the blonde's body as he licked away the pained tears welling up in his angel's eyes, waiting for him to adjust to his cock.

Newt moaned softly and wrapped his legs tighter around Thomas.

"_Move_."

"Your wish is my command, princess," Thomas growled, his excitement building up by the second as he gives Newt's hole a quick, hard thrust.

"More," Newt gasps in surprise.

Thomas smirked and continued, thrusting in and out of Newt's hole, enjoying the little gasps and whimpers lacing the escaping the blonde's hot lips as he searched for the bundle of nerves that would get him begging and screaming.

"Tommy! Harder!"

_Found it._

As soon as Thomas found that little spot, he continuously aimed it, slamming and thrusting into the spot as Newt begged and moaned, his blonde hair falling messily over his eyes as he yanked Thomas's hair, voice shaky and delirious with lust, prostate abused by the hard, fast thrusts of Thomas's cock. It was thrilling, Newt's thoughts were jumbled in a mess and couldn't think straight and didn't care as he focused on the mind-blowing pleasure his boyfriend was giving me.

"Tommy."

Thomas caressed the blonde's red face, his eyes blown and lips trembling.

"Let – me – " Newt choked out a pleasured cry as Thomas fisted his throbbing hard cock, matching his pace with his thrusts as he trailed burning, small kisses on the blonde's chest, biting and pulling on the skin, waiting for the blonde's next word.

"_Come_."

Thomas gritted his teeth, knowing he wouldn't last long with Newt's tight hole driving him mad and gave his prostate a particularly hard thrust, sending Newt over the edge and yanking harder on Thomas's hair.

"Please – Please – Please – Please – Please!" Newt cried in ecstasy, coming to his climax as Thomas fucked him like an animal, viciously fisting his cock and thrusting him rougher and faster, not even caring if he wasn't in pace. He was close. He harshly pulled Newt onto his lap for better angle and locked their lips in a sensual kiss, touching and fondling wherever skin was available as they both reached their peak.

"I love you, Tommy."

That was enough for Thomas to blow his seed into the blonde, growling in pleasure as he gave Newt's cock a final jerk, sending the blonde over the edge and crying out as he came on Thomas's hand, panting and shaking as he whimpered into his chest.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"That was amazing," Thomas whispered, ruffling the blonde's hair as the latter chuckled tiredly, licking some cum off his fingertips.

"I'm happy," Newt smiled, face glowing with happiness and adoration, before placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Best first time ever?" Thomas joked.

"The best and only one," Newt murmured, snuggling into his warm chest as they lay down next to each other, Thomas pulling over the blanket to cover them both.

"Good night, shank," Thomas whispered.

Another sweet kiss was placed on his lips.

"Good night, Tommy."

**-x-**

**Drop a review? **


End file.
